Infirmary
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Naruto had always found his life to be easy. Aside from his dick of a class mate but , what can ya do? That is until this dick of a classmate decided to try and...win Naruto's heart or some shit like that. *sigh* what happened to the good old days.
1. Chapter 1

Infirmary

Hahahaha! You guys should be ready for this because I am back in business baby! That writer's block held me captive for too long and now I've escaped with my sanity intact. I'm also eating White Castle right now so I'm very happy with myself…..haven't had it in a while dammit! Don't judge me!

"Naruto, do you need to go to the nurse?" Kakashi, the teacher, asked with a concerned tone. Naruto sheepishly shook his head and shifted in his seat. He tried to focus on the board but was having a very hard time. He could feel the heat on his face and his palms were a sweaty mess along with the shortening of his breath. The reason could be no one but his ever persistent classmate and lab partner; Sasuke Uchiha. The dark haired boy had been sending Naruto looks like knives the whole first thirty minutes of class. Naruto had been trying to focus for those thirty minutes but it seemed like Sasuke's eyes were a magnet because every time Naruto tried to look away, he always found himself straying back to those dark orbs.

"Naruto, are you sure that you don't need the nurse's pass?" Kakashi asked. Naruto blinked and nodded his head. He might as well go instead of having Kakashi stop the lesson every minute to make sure he was alive.

"Do you need someone to take you?" Naruto shook his head and stood from his seat to retrieve the pass.

"No, I know where it is." Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't want you to fall out in the hallway. Sasuke, go with him." Naruto's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head at the silver haired teacher which didn't go un-noticed by the other smirking teen.

"Sure Mr. Hatake. I'd be happy to." Then he smoothly glided over to the distressed teen. He grabbed Naruto's upper arm and led him out of the room.

Naruto gulped and cursed the gods for making him have to look up at the boy. He wrenched his arm out of the other's grasp and rubbed it.

"Sooo Sasuke, whatcha been up to lately?" Sasuke looked over to Naruto with a look of surprise before chuckling.

"I've been fine Naruto, and you?" He answered. Naruto mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He was scared that the dark haired boy would be a mute all the way to the office before he just….jumped him.

Oh yeah, Naruto knew for a fact that Sasuke was waiting to catch him a dark alley and give him a beating. There was no other explanation. He was always staring at Naruto like he'd just stolen his best friend. Then he never failed to forget to take Naruto's clothes during gym. Sasuke was just one big bully and Kakashi had just given him the opportunity to kill the blonde haired boy. Thanks teach.

"I'm great actually!"

'_Aside from the fact that I have a murderous classmate after me, yeah, I'm fine.' _Naruto thought with a grimace.

Sasuke must have decided to end the conversation there because the dark haired boy didn't say anything back. They silently made it to the nurse's office and Naruto turned around to glance at Sasuke.

'_He's still standing there!'_ Naruto screeched in his mind. He turned fully around.

"Okay, thanks for walking me here, although your assistance was not needed. See you in class." He said with a nod in Sasuke's direction. The stoic boy stared at Naruto before walking past him into the office.

His only explanation was, "I have to make sure that you get admitted and treated." Naruto visibly sulked before trudging after him. As they entered the room, Naruto could instantly tell he wasn't going to have to go back to class right away for symptoms that were…Sasuke caused. The nurse was busy speaking rather crudely to someone on the phone and Naruto was sure that it he tried to ask for assistance she would snap on him. Anko is not a very nice person when… well she's never a nice person but she could be even meaner when bothered.

'_Kind of stupid to pick a job where you always have to cater to immature, sick kids' _Naruto thought absent-mindedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes before once again grabbing Naruto's arm. He took Naruto into one of the tiny, separate rooms. He pushed Naruto down on bed with an 'oomph' and shut the door, ignoring the way Naruto's eyes grew.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked with a tilt of his head. Naruto sputtered before rubbing his hand over his face.

"You dammit! You are what's wrong with me!" Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke looked taken back at the outburst.

"What have I done to you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto growled before moving off the bed and stood chest to chest with the smirking boy.

"You keep trying to, to find moments to try and…I don't even know! One second you look like you want to be friends and then the other times you look like you want to rip my head off and put it on a platter! I am fucking tired of it! Either tell me what _your_ damn problem is or leave me the fuck alone!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke gazed at Naruto almost thoughtfully with a raised eyebrow and Naruto was ready to blow a gasket. The dark haired boy took a step toward Naruto, everyone he took forward Naruto backed up one until they Naruto had backed into a wall. Sasuke's hands slid up Naruto's goose bump covered arm before they settled on the wall, on both sides of Naruto's head.

"I don't have a problem with you. _I want you._" Sasuke breathed out deeply. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the husky tone Sasuke had taken and gulped audibly.

"Want me to do what?"

Sasuke sighed at the oblivious question and dipped his head to Naruto's ear.

"What do I want you to do? I want you to give yourself to me." He whispered. Naruto shivered at the feel of Sasuke's warm breath caressing his ear and once again, his breathing began to become more labored.

"I-I don't know what you mean, you're not making any sense." Naruto gritted out. His hands found Sasuke's shoulders and he pushed at them. They were too close and it was making Naruto feel like he couldn't breathe.

Sasuke's half-lid eyes weren't making him feel any better. It just made him feel more…weird. They practically screamed 'let me taste you'. If Naruto didn't know what he was talking about then, he definitely knew now. There was no mistaking it, the way Sasuke licked his lips enticingly and the way he kept sending heated glances at Naruto's.

"What the hell do you mean 'give myself to you'? I'm not some damn object you fuckin jerk!" Sasuke laughed and Naruto jerked in surprise when his warm organ slid up his neck.

"Wha-?" Naruto's eyes blinked owlishly.

"You-you weirdo! Did you just lick me?!" Sasuke ignored Naruto's incredulous and tone and instead pressed his warm body onto Naruto's.

"I've watched you for too long to just give up this opportunity," his hand went down and traced Naruto's side, reveling in the shiver it caused," Too many times I've seen you with those _sluts_ and thought 'I bet I can make him moan louder, make him _cum _faster." He whispered huskily; his tongue flicked at Naruto's ear making the younger boy gasp.

"What the hell? I-I'm not gay!" Naruto screeched. He doubled his attempts to escape from the dark haired boy's intimate grasp. His hands clenched around Sasuke's shoulders and shoved hard at the other boy. Sasuke, obviously surprised at Naruto's strength, stumbled back onto the bed, tripping over his own feet.

Naruto, still standing, stood over him with a furious expression.

"What the fuck did you think was gonna happen? You confess you _undying_ love to me and I just roll with the punches?!" He snarled. Sasuke stayed silent, obviously knowing it was the best choice instead of starting a fight in the place they'd come right back to. Naruto took this as a 'yes'.

"Dammit, I'm not your fucking toy Uchiha! Do you do that to everyone you wanna fuck? Corner them and try to force them into submission? Well you better try another tactic you, you big dick!" Naruto shouted, his face becoming red in anger. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the furious boy's words.

"Big dick huh?" Naruto looked confused for a second before his face quickly became red from embarrassment.

"Don't flatter yourself, you pervert!" He walked to the door, opened it, and turned to face Sasuke emotionless face.

His mouth opened as if to say something before he simply shook his head and shut the door.

That slam of the door had to be the most depressing sound Sasuke had ever heard.

Okay people, was that good for a first chapter or should I try and edit it to make it better? I don't know. I had written this a while ago and believe me, the first version was absolute shit. I kinda spiffed it up a little hoping that it wouldn't make me barf like the first. Have you guys ever had that feeling, when you wrote a story and it was a great idea but the actual writing sucked and you went back to it like 3 years later and…yeah. Barf. Anyways, ignore this if you want but beware, there might be something important one day. Again anyways, this is gonna be maybe, 3-5 chapters. I try to work on one multi-chap at a time so this shouldn't be so hard to do. It's not like GASP 500 chapters, although I wonder who would have enough patience for a story that would move that slow….unless its drabbles or like a collection of one-shots. That'll be cool. Okay, sorry. I'm leaving now. It's just that I'd be typing and all of a sudden a new thought would come to me. Okay I'm leaving now. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Infirmary 2

Hello guys. I got some nice responses for the first chapter and I hope these will be just as good.

Sasuke had become a delinquent. Two days after Naruto had left him to his thoughts in that room, he had started skipping the numerous classes he had together with the blond haired boy. He was no coward; Naruto was just so…hard to look at. Whenever he saw Sasuke in the halls or in classes, he wouldn't even glare at him. He would just give Sasuke this bored look like he was waiting for him to just disappear. It was hard to see him with those other people he called 'friends' smiling and laughing with joy and Sasuke wasn't the one to cause it.

Itachi, unfortunately, had been given a call of his many absences and had given him an ear full when he got home. He decided that since today was Friday, he would try to go to all his classes and just ignore the looks Naruto shot him.

He walked into the school building with a blank look on and made his way to the common's area; a place where the students could go and relax during study halls, half days, etc. He sat down on one of the benches there and pulled out his laptop. As he was beginning to turn it on, he saw in the screen a flash of blond and pink hair. He grits his teeth as he pressed the power button. There was no mistaking those two bright, noticeable colors of hair and he wanted to vomit at the mentioning of the pink haired girl.

Sakura was in short terms, a slut. A girl who would do anything and anyone to get what she wanted. Her being with someone as…pure as Naruto was a fucking crime. Glancing slowly behind him, Sasuke was met with the sight of Sakura hugging Naruto's arm, laughing at something he said. Naruto was resting his chin in his hand with a smile on his face. He was looking at Sakura with something akin to annoyance and anyone with a brain could see the smile on his face was fake. Sasuke smirked and turned back to his laptop when suddenly a weight was on his own arm.

"Sasuke-kun!" Something screeched in his ear. He slowly looked at his arm to see Sakura staring at him. He then turned to where she had come from and saw Naruto looking at him with a smirk.

Oh, so that's how it was. Clever.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?! Have you thought about what I asked three weeks ago?" He rolled his eyes and retracted his arm from her grip.

"Yes, I thought about it every time you asked me and the answer never changed. _No._" He said exasperated. Sakura made her version of a 'sexy pout' which Sasuke dubbed as 'constipation face' and grabbed his arm again.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun! Please go out with me." She whined. Sasuke sighed, deciding this was going to have to be done the hard way. He took his arm again before standing and grabbing his stuff.

"I'll go out with out with you when hell fucking freezes over and Satan grows hair." He snarled. She jerked back and her lower lip started to tremble. Her eyes began to water and she let out a watery wail before running out of the CA to the restrooms. He grinned at the sight of her tears and turned around going to the library. On the way while he was passing one of the smaller classrooms for freshman, he was suddenly shoved onto the door.

"What the fuck?!" He growled as his face was pushed roughly into the window of the door. His hands were pulled from his side and pushed against the door palms down.

"Get the hell off me dammit!" Sasuke snarled, spittle flying on the window. A chuckle behind alerted him that this was a male and spikey hair brushed his cheek lightly and hands obscured his view of his assailant

"Calm down Uchiha." The voice cooed into his ear. He struggled harder against the hands holding him and they just tightened.

'_Where the fuck is everybody? Class starts in two minutes and no one is fucking in the hall?!" _He thought frantically. Barks of laughter made its way to his ear and Sasuke slowly stopped struggling and said in a disbelieving voice, "Kiba?"

The owner of the voice released him and Sasuke turned around. Dark brown eyes met his and sharp teeth were showed as the boy grinned.

"You asshole, what the fuck was that?" Sasuke asked without any heat. He pushed pass Kiba and began to walk to his class, ignoring him as he started walking next to him.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Kiba whimpered. He then grinned and smacked Sasuke hard across the ass.

"Talk to me Uchiha!" Sasuke growled and hit the unsuspecting boy with his full backpack. He couldn't stop the grin that overcame his face at seeing Kiba writhe on the floor as he cradled his stomach. He continued walking to his class when Kiba once again was walking next to him.

"So, how's it been since I left Uchiha?" Kiba asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sasuke hoisted his bag on his shoulder and ignored the looks from the other students in the hall.

"Like it was when you were still here." He answered. Kiba scoffed and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Whatever, I know the party left when I did, don't play." Sasuke rolled his eyes but welcomed the contact. Part of what Kiba said was true. When the boy left to go to the juvenile center for six months, Sasuke finally realized that he was missing his best friend. The idiot that listened to him rant about a certain blond had left for beating up some shit head that was giving Sasuke problems. Of course he didn't need help defending himself, but Kiba was there at the time and felt that the guy was going too far if the tears in gathering in the corners of Sasuke's eyes were enough to tell by.

Sasuke hadn't wanted Kiba to get in trouble knowing that the principal didn't like his rebellious attitude and he was already on his third offense. He had tried to stop the fight but really, you try to get between an enraged Kiba and some senselessly scared boy. After that Sasuke was pretty much alone for six months and now the boy had come back.

"So, you get any further to Uzumaki's ass?" He asked with a sigh. Sasuke shook his head and turned to his classroom door. Kiba obviously had a different first period because he just stood in front of Sasuke waiting for an actual answer.

"I'll tell you afterwards, come over." Kiba grinned before he began running down the hall.

"Ok!"

Sasuke shook his head and made his way into the classroom that he gratefully didn't have with Naruto. He shook his head and sat in one of the seats in the middle.

'_Stop thinking about Naruto, dumbass!'_ He shouted to himself. That's when the teacher walked in.

Time for class.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

It was during the last period of the day that Sasuke was beginning to regret coming to school. He had three classes with Naruto. Second period, fourth, and eighth. Naruto had ignored him in the other two and Sasuke felt that he might get through the day. Not a chance.

Sakura also had this class and had decided that she would try _harder_ to get him to go out with her. She had unbuttoned her top and hiked up the skirt that she wore that left nothing to the imagination. She even asked Kakashi to change her seat to the one on the opposite side of him. Now he was between her and Naruto. Great. He shifted uncomfortably before taking out his journal for class.

"Sasuke-kun…I want you to make me cum." He froze at the sound of her _'sultry'_ voice so close to his ear and turned to her, disgusted. Her eyes were half lid and her mouth was once again in the 'constipation face' mode.

He shook his head and opened to a clean page when suddenly his hand was wrenched from on top of his desk to her upper thigh, brushing the edge of her skirt. He snatched out of her grip and grabbed her hand before leveled her with a lethal glare that would make the devil scream.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch me again, do you understand me?" He squeezed her hand with everything he had and jerked it roughly. Tears erupted in her eyes as she frantically nodded her head.

He squeezed harder.

"I said do you understand?" He repeated, each word punctuated with a particularly hard grip.

She cried out and snatched her hand from his grip. Kakashi paused and turned to Sasuke who was getting up from his seat. His eyes were downcast staring at his hand before he met Naruto's shocked gaze.

"Is everything alright Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I just need to find a different seat, sir." Sasuke explained, never breaking his gaze from Naruto's, who had begun to squirm from the heavy intense look.

He finally broke it and went to the back of the classroom and not a second later the lesson was started again.

Great, more stuff to tell Kiba.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

Immediately when the bell rang, Sasuke didn't bother waiting for the brown haired boy, knowing him, he'd get there before Sasuke. He walked on the sidewalk thinking about what had happened.

He didn't know why he had reacted like that with Sakura. She was just some girl who was acting on a childish crush. She wasn't trying to do any harm really. Sasuke shook his head; he didn't plan to apologize but maybe after that she would leave him alone. He didn't know if she had ever experienced it but having someone you don't like pin after you and show it both physically and at every waking moment was pure hell. He was kind of glad that he hadn't acted on his feelings for Naruto before now. It would have probably pissed the boy off even more. He would have had to deal with it for years but now he would only know for about three more months before they could be rid of each other …forever, if that's what Naruto wanted.

Sasuke then smirked as he walked up to his front door. Like he would let that happen. Psh, Uchihas don't give up and play the good guy. He opened the door with his key and walked straight into the kitchen after closing and locking the door. He grabbed a bottle of water and read the little note left on the fridge. He closed the fridge and made his way upstairs. Itachi wouldn't be home till late, about ten or twelve so there was no reason for him to start dinner. He pushed open the door of his room and wasn't even surprised to see Kiba lounging on his bed eating a sandwich and a bag of chips.

"Hey, Uchiha, can I have that water in your hand?" Sasuke tossed him the bottle and threw himself on the bed and partly on Kiba's legs.

"How do you get here so fast?" He asked rolling over on his stomach. Kiba looked down at him and took a large bite of the sandwich he was eating. He took his time chewing it and swallowing.

"I skipped seventh and eighth period. Can you believe they gave me Ibiki and fucking Ebisu? Fucking bitches." He muttered. Sasuke frowned and slapped him hard on his thigh making him yelp and drop the chip he was about to inhale.

"Dumbass. You just got back; don't go skipping your classes again." Sasuke reprimanded. Kiba rolled his eyes and smacked his hand together to get the crumbs off them.

"Tell me what the fuck happened with you and the little blond haired Uzumaki." Kiba said switching the subject. Sasuke scoffed and got up walking to his closet. He pulled a black t shirt off the hanger and went to his dresser to take out a pair of basketball shorts that were needed in this hot weather.

Stripping off his shirt he threw it at Kiba's face and finished changing just as Kiba's voice said," Is that your way of telling me not to look at your pale ass?" Sasuke smirked and sat at the computer chair, swiveling it around to face the grinning boy.

"Pale, _sexy _ass you mean." Kiba laughed loud and full making Sasuke join him. He then sighed and childishly spun in the chair.

"Okay so, Naruto had to go to the nurse and…" He told Kiba everything, every detail.

After a while, Kiba was silent when he finished. Then the brown haired boy got up silently and walked over to Sasuke who looked up at him knowingly.

"Go ahead."

_Slap!_

Sasuke worked his jaw as the stinging in his face spread. Kiba stood over him with a smirk and rubbed his hand on his jean pocket.

"Damn I hit you hard, does it hurt?" He asked staring at his red hand.

"Yes it did hurt."

"Good because you deserved that one and the other I'm gonna give you later."

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you're going home tonight. It's too hot to sleep with you."

Kiba smirked and set his plate on Sasuke's dresser.

"What, I give you heat overloads?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the bed beside the wild looking boy.

"No, you like to cuddle and your body holds too much body heat. You're much more useful in the winter." Kiba pouted and sprawled out in the bed.

"No, I won't go."

"Yes you will."

"No the fuck I won't!"

"Yes the _fuck_ you will!"

I hope that you guys liked this chapter and expect the next one next week, maybe sooner if I get enough reviews. I won't tell you how much, you'll know if you get a chapter throughout the week. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Infirmary 3

Enjoy this chapter and review! Finally some NaruSasu/SasuNaru in this chapter...and a tiny, so little if you squint, itsy bitsy piece of KibaSasu.

Sasuke glanced at Kiba's sleeping form and made a quick decision. The brown haired boy had slept at Sasuke's house all weekend and was trying to make them late for school by sleeping in. He moved slowly in the dark of the room to the red device on the dresser. The digital clock read 5:45 and Sasuke smirked. Kiba might try to kick his ass for this but, who could resist the temptation. Putting the phone next to Kiba's ear, he counted to ten before setting the loud rock music off.

"_Maybe lose control, inside of this PHENOMENON!" _

"Yaah!" Kiba yelped. He jerked before his eyes widened and he rolled off the bed. Sasuke stood next to his fallen form trying to keep his face stoic and under control but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the picture the older boy portrayed. Kiba's face was in the same expression as that painting Scream and he had prints from the sleeve of his shirt. His cheek held some drool while the rest was located on his lips and caked into his hair. All in all, he looked like a damn fool.

"…Time to get up." Kiba's expression didn't change until Sasuke began laughing into his hand. His eyes were starting to water and his stomach was beginning to cramp with how hard he was laughing.

Kiba seemed to get it now because his once humorous face screwed up in anger and Sasuke abruptly stopped laughing. The dark haired boy rose slowly from his seat on the floor and Sasuke set down the phone.

It actually happened so fast that Sasuke wasn't sure what happened. One second he was hi-tailing it to the safety of the bathroom and the next he was being thrown rather violently on the floor. He wasn't very hurt but it certainly didn't feel good when Kiba's body weight collapsed on him.

"Oomph!"

Kiba snickered and looked down at Sasuke with a smug look.

"Thought you could get away?" Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to lead you to the bathroom, your breath smells like shit." Kiba blushed. It was almost un-noticeable but his ridiculous tattoos couldn't hide all of it. Kiba grinned and Sasuke had to admit, it didn't mean anything good. It never did when an Inuzuka grinned. Sasuke barely had enough time to brace himself before Kiba leaned down and licked his cheek. Unfortunately, it wasn't a tip of the tongue lick, no; it was a flat part of the tongue lick.

Ten second lick, yay.

"Ugh! Get off me, dirty ass mutt!" Kiba quite abruptly ended the lick before once again grinning at the red faced Uchiha.

"My ass is quite clean, would you like to check?" Kiba asked with raised eyebrows. He trailed one hand down Sasuke's side before he clutched the waist of his pants and began to shimmy them off. Sasuke took two breaths before he realized that Kiba was actually on top of him…undressing.

"AH! Stop, stop! It's clean, ok, I said it's clean!" The frantic boy yelled. Kiba made a grunting noise with the effort of getting off the pants. He met Sasuke's eyes and no matter how much his straight mind screamed at him, he had to admit, the dark haired boy looked orgasmic.

His hair was tussled from their struggle on the floor and his eyes were wide and frantic. He had one of his hands pinned to his side while the other was clutching Kiba's wrinkled for dear life. The best part was probably his lips which were pink and full, the larger bottom one being tugged on by the Uchiha's teeth.

'_Damn' _Kiba thought with a grimace.

He rose up slightly, now on his knees, with his free hand supporting his weight above Sasuke. That was when the door opened.

"Sasuke, I shouldn't have to wake you…up?" Itachi stopped short as he saw the scene on the floor. His baby brother lying with the mutt boy between his legs. He met two pairs of astonished eyes before he shook his head.

"You don't have enough time for a quickie, get ready for school." Then he walked out closing the door softly.

Kiba stared down at Sasuke, who was staring at him in horror, before leering at him playfully.

"Who says we don't?"

"I did. Now get ready for school." Itachi's voice said through the door. Both Kiba and Sasuke scrambled to un-tangle from each other before both running in different directions.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes Nii-san!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888

The two boys had walked to school in silence after their awkward morning. Sasuke had always been the quiet one so when Kiba was silent, well, it was kind of worrying. The trip to school was only about ten minutes walking and even though there wasn't a lot to say early in the morning, usually Kiba would find the dumbest shit to talk about and Sasuke would either nod in agreement or scoff in disbelief.

Sasuke was…kind of scared. He knew Kiba was straight; he had never tried to pursue him because he knew he was straight. Of course Sasuke knew Kiba was attractive and if the brown haired boy was gay or bi, he would definitely have been his type but, in all honesty, Sasuke treasured their friendship more than any fuck he would ever have with the boy.

"I'm straight."

Sasuke looked at the other boy confused as they stopped in front of the school.

"Huh?" Kiba sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"I like pussy so you don't have to worry about me trying to steal your blonde Adonis or trying to…take your ass or some shit like that alright? So…stop giving me the damn silent treatment." Kiba growled, glaring at the ground.

Sasuke stared at Kiba blankly for a second before he smiled softly and continued to walk in the building.

"Hn."

That must have been the sound Kiba needed because he grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. He speed walked past Sasuke and chuckled lightly.

"Hurry up, pansy- boy!" Then he took out running to the common's. Sasuke shook his head before he gripped his back pack tighter before he raced after the sprinting boy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

People passing in the halls had before become immune to the childish acts of the normally stoic boy and the loud delinquent. Now, after six months without it, it was like a new thing.

Girls gushed over the athletic skills of their 'Sasuke-kun' while others melted at Kiba's wild, boy next door appearance.

Some of the teachers even stopped to scold the two running boys, while six months ago, it would have been something the teachers were accustomed to see.

But for one person, it had _always_ fascinated them and it still did.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He never could get used to the absolutely care-free look Sasuke held. Sasuke was like an enigma to everyone. Everyone wanted to know Sasuke Uchiha, everyone wanted to either be him or be _with_ him.

Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly as Kiba and Sasuke passed in a blur. He wanted to know Sasuke, he did, but the boy was so hard to understand. It had confused Naruto to no end when the dark haired boy looked at him with such…wonder. It was hard to take in and just as he wanted to get used to it, Sasuke goes and pulls something weird like in the nurse's office.

Naruto shook his head and walked to his locker. He should probably try to talk to the dark haired boy. Even though he had…surprised Naruto in the office, he knew how it felt to have your feeling thrown to the ground and stepped on. He wanted to make sure that what Sasuke said was true, if it was, then maybe he could think about it.

A blush crawled up Naruto's neck as he mechanically put in his code. He was thinking about being…with a guy. This was gonna be kind of hard seeing as how he was known for being straight all seventeen years of his life. He was usually not the type of person to put labels on himself or anyone else.

He had said he wasn't gay mostly to get Sasuke away from him and surprisingly it worked. The blonde haired boy _was_ straight but…there was possibility that he could be bi. He had just never had the opportunity to be with a guy and when Sasuke… presented himself, he panicked.

He had probably hurt the other boy's feelings if the look Sasuke flashed him before he had closed the door was anything.

The blonde boy slammed his locker as he began walking to his class. About two seconds later, he was joined by one of the few girls he had actually had a crush on.

Sakura.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun?" The usually bubbly girl said. She narrowed her eyes at him before smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to tell me when he got here? He walks past your locker every day." Sakura asked smiling as she grabbed his arm. Naruto rolled his eyes before shaking her off.

"Sakura, your obsession with Sasuke is ridiculous. I'm not going to tell you where he is every time of the day. I don't even know where he is." Sakura's smile slid off her face and she glared hatefully at him.

"I bet you think just because Sasuke-kun _tolerates _you, it means your some kind of protector. Get over yourself and just mind your business." She snarled. Naruto looked taken back before he glared back at her.

"I am not your ticket to Sasuke, Sakura. I, for some stupid reason, let you use me as some arm candy yesterday for him to get jealous and obviously it didn't work. I'm not gonna let you fucking use me for stupid shit like this or anything at all for the matter and you need to go find one of your daily fucks to help you." He said menacingly. Sakura glared at him harder before she huffed and stomped away angrily.

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

'_Dumb bitch.'_ He thought absent-mindedly. He entered his class and slammed his back pack on his desk and sat in the seat tiredly.

"Nara."

"Hmm."

"Inuzuka."

"Here!"

"Uzumaki."

"….."

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto's head shot off the desk with a shout as his knee collided with the desk.

"Ahh! Here, I'm here!" He shouted with vigor.

The teacher shook her head and continued down the line. Naruto blushed lightly as several kids snickered at his spaced out mind.

He glanced behind him and was shocked to find Kiba staring at him with narrow half lid eyes. He turned back around and stared down at his desk in confusion.

Why the hell would Kiba be staring at him? He's never talked to guy really but…he was…Sasuke's friend.

Dammit.

Naruto grimaced and looked behind him again only to find Kiba's seat empty.

What the hell? He was just right there wasn't he?!

Naruto looked around and almost screamed when he saw Kiba standing next to the seat beside him.

"Mr. Inuzuka! What do you think you're doing?" Kiba flashed the teacher a smirk and plopped down in the seat.

"Just sitting down by my new buddy!" He shouted with a smile as he swung an arm around Naruto's shoulder. She looked between the two boys before nodding.

"Alright, that's your new seat so no more switching." Kiba shot her a reassuring look before he directed an inquisitive gaze at Naruto.

Naruto shot him a look of his own and shrugged off Kiba's arm.

"What's up? Why did you come back here?" Kiba shrugged and folded his arms behind his head before grinning at him, fangs and all.

"I almost didn't remember you but, you're the kid that Sasuke wants to fuck." Naruto resisted the urge to shiver at the bluntly spoken words and instead shrugged.

"Yeah I guess but, he could have explained in a less…sensual way." Naruto said. Kiba scoffed and leaned forward on his desk.

"Sasuke is all about sensual. The only way he knows to confess is to be sensual, sexy. It's never happened before so you could imagine the fucking thoughts that were going through his head at the moment." Kiba made an 'eh' noise before grinning.

"One of them was definitely something along the lines of 'I want to fuck his ass two ways from Sunday'," Naruto choked on his swallow at the words.

"But you can bet that the rest were probably hoping he didn't fuck it up." Kiba explained. He looked at Naruto with a surprisingly serious gaze.

"I love Sasuke. I'd do anything for that chicken ass Uchiha, but for some reason, he doesn't want me to tie you up and present you to him with a fucking bow," Kiba shook his head while Naruto stared in disbelief at the seemingly demented picture, "So would you talk this shit out with him and stop acting like a pussy?"

"I'm not a fucking pussy! What would you do if he came up to _you_ and suddenly pushed you against the wall to ravage you?!" Kiba gave Naruto a blank stare before sighing and answering.

"I'd push him back and…fuck his ass through the wall." Naruto sat with his mouth opened in disbelief.

"Wha…I thought you were straight?" Naruto asked with a screech. He could feel something bubbling up in him and it actually made him want to keep Kiba away from Sasuke. He didn't like how truthful the brown haired boy's words were.

Kiba seemed to get what he was thinking and he smirked.

"Ha, I am, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. If Sasuke wanted to fuck me or let me fuck him, I wouldn't say no. The boy's too damn persistent, which is why I'm talking to you now. Sasuke is stubborn as hell and to see him give up on something like this so easily is pathetic. _Talk to him._" Kiba urged. He then got up and walked back to his seat.

"I said no switching Mr. Inuzuka!"

"Forgot."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

Naruto whooped in happiness as the bell rung to go home. He jumped out his seat, ignoring the way he felt Sasuke's eyes on him.

Sitting next to the boy had been torture because he would get nervous every time he thought about what he was going to do in five minutes. Speeding out of the room, he went to the office and asked for a favor.

"Tsunade! I need you to do something for me." The busty blond haired woman looked at the panting boy in suspicion.

"What is it brat?"

"I need you to call Sasuke Uchiha to the nurse's office right now. It's an emergency."

Tsunade grimaced. That can't be anything good.

"I don't know…"

Naruto eyes widened. If she didn't agree right now Sasuke was going to leave.

"Please Obaa-san! Pleaseeee!" She grumbled under her breath and growled into the PA system.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, you're wanted in the nurse's office for a conference with your guardian. Bring your school ID." _ She announced.

"Thanks Granny!"

Naruto almost squealed because of the butterflies going through his stomach.

'_Naruto, suck it up! You're going to _talk_ that's all. Just tell him what you need to say and hope for the best.'_ He thought in determination. He steeled himself and walked through the adjoining doors for the office and nurse.

Going into the same room from last time, he plopped down on the bed with his limbs spread. All he had to do was wait now because Anko already promised to send Sasuke here when he finally came. His eyes closed as he took deep breaths to calm himself. His heart was going the speed of freight train and Naruto was scared he was gonna choke on his own words.

Naruto had decided against writing a script, it would probably make Sasuke mad and Naruto would have lost it anyway.

The door opened.

Naruto shot straight up and smiled shakily as Sasuke walked through the door. The dark haired boy was looking at him with confusion evident in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Naruto gulped and stood while rubbing his sweaty hands together.

"Umm, I felt after what happened we should, err, talk about what actually…happened." Naruto said and was glad that his voice came out strong and not as shaky as he actually felt. Sasuke looked at Naruto's blue eyes and nodded. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed and Naruto, having met his fair share of people, knew this was a defense mechanism. He was steeling himself for Naruto to yell at him for something.

Naruto grimaced. He wasn't that _mad._ Not at all actually…anymore.

"You kind of surprised me." Sasuke looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Naruto continued before he lost his nerve.

"I…wasn't really all that mad with your, um, feelings toward me. I was just really furious with how you came at me about it! I mean, you just don't attack me like that ok?! It's- It's true that I'm not really gay but I'm pretty sure that if you're as stubborn as you make yourself out to be then you can change my mind. Just so you know, I like to get to know people before I fuck them or they fuck me, though that's never been the case." Naruto ranted with, often swinging his arms around. Sasuke watched and listened with an interested look.

"Okay." Naruto paused and looked at the dark haired boy incredulously.

"That's all?" Sasuke nodded and smirked. He took a couple of steps to Naruto until they were close enough to reach out and touch each other. Naruto's breath caught as Sasuke's eyes staring into his.

They were the oddest things. They were dark gray and got even darker, almost black, as he stared at Naruto's. They were half-lid and Naruto's eyes strayed to Sasuke's lips, which were moist and full. Sasuke's tongue came out and licked them, which made Naruto jerk back.

"Um, alright, we can call each other and make a time and place, where we'll be _getting to know each other._" Naruto croaked out. His face felt hot and there was no doubt that he was blushing like a virgin...which he sadly was. Sasuke looked a little disappointed but nodded and was slightly surprised when Naruto shoved a paper in his hand before speeding out.

"Bye!"

Sasuke looked at the swinging door before smirking with glee.

He walked out and flashed Anko a smile which she accepted with a smirk then he made his way out of the school.

He almost wanted to jump in the air and click his heels together when he walked out the door but that was too cliché so he did the sensible thing and…

Yelled.

"Hell fucking yeah!"

Did you like! Was it weird that my hands started sweating and my heart started beating fast when Naruto was waiting for Sasuke? Any who, guys, when and if you review, make sure you answer this question

Who should top?

I might make a poll for it so if you want either put it in a review or vote! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Infirmary 4

Hi readers! I'm unfortunately getting a cold and yeah it sucks a whole bunch but before it decides to make me bed ridden I want to get this last chapter out. FYI guys, first time writing this, I've tried so hard to write lemons and I feel like I fail epically so I chicken out and either change the whole story line or put a lime in there. I decided I'm gonna kick my ass into gear and try it. If it sucks…practice makes perfect and if it's bearable, tell me! PS- I counted both the poll results and reviews and these were your choices:

Sasuke-6

Naruto-3

Guess who the fucking will be done by?! Ahem…enjoy the chapter.

Naruto was having hard time breathing. Sasuke hadn't called him yet. He had rushed out so fast after they talked but he was sure he had given the dark haired boy his number. Naruto calmed his racing heart and flopped on his bed with a sigh.

I hadn't even been a whole two days yet, and he doubted Sasuke would schedule their date right after their talk. He shut his eyes and groaned while turning onto his stomach; a pout formed on his face.

Sasuke was probably doing this on purpose. He wanted to wait till Naruto was foaming at the mouth and running after his heels until he called.

'_Douche.'_ He growled into his pillow. The blond haired boy groaned again and blushed lightly as Sasuke's face flashed beneath his eyelids.

The look he had faced him with was astonishing and ever since Naruto had talked to him it had been plaguing his thoughts and dreams. There was no way he would be able to just ignore Sasuke after that.

Naruto's blush intensified as his mind replayed Sasuke licking his lips sensually and his dark lustful gaze boring into Naruto's.

He could feel a weird fluttery feeling forming in his stomach and he hissed lowly as his hand slowly moved under him and rubbed against his growing arousal. His blue eyes fluttered at the feeling and his other hand shakily clenched the sheet.

'_Oh god, why is he _doing_ this to me?' _Naruto thought with a whimper. He increased the pressure of his hand and gasped as it sent shivers of pleasure racing up his back.

"Ah...ha..."

Naruto groaned lowly and shuddered as he grinded into his now sweaty hand.

He wanted it to be Sasuke's hand touching him; he wanted to hear Sasuke's husky voice in his ear making him lose all sense of control. His stopped briefly, deciding his sweats were much too hot. Shaky fingers clumsily tugged them down his hips to where they settled right above his knees.

He gasped sharply as the cool air of the room met his pulsing arousal and he welcomed the feeling as he grinded down on his sheets.

"Ah-ha…Sas…" He bit his lower lip and his hand slowly encircled his weeping erection. His fingers shifted and squeezed as he tried to find a comfortable grip on himself. With himself situated, Naruto began to roughly pump himself; his chest lifting with each shuddering breath he took.

"Ah, so…good…" He breathed out. Turning on his back, he noticed vaguely the room was becoming unbearably warm and sweat was beginning to bead up and trail down his tan neck and to his chest. His hazy blue eyes lowered to watch his hand move on the silky skin of his erection and moaned loudly.

Blond hair was plastered to the sides of his head while some were swaying on his forehead from his heavy breathing.

His hand sped up, moving in time with his shallow thrusts, fucking his hand as he neared his climax.

"S-so close…ah…S-sasu…Sasuke!" He shouted. His hand moved in a blur on his hand arousal as he came. Slowly his hand came to a stop as the last of the sticky white cum dribbled out. Raising his stained hand to his face, Naruto's blue eyes widened in realization at what he had done.

"Oh god…" He whispered. He scrambled out of his bed and raced to the adjoining bathroom, slipping on his still pulled down pants.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He cursed. He frantically scrambled for the soap and began to scrub his hand raw. Blue eyes looked at the soap suds that covered his hands and they slid shut as he sighed. Pulling up his pants, Naruto slowly walked back into his room.

A sound met his ears and Naruto recognized it as his phone ringtone. He picked it up off the dresser and frowned when the number on the screen was an unknown one. Shrugging, he slid his finger across the screen to answer.

"Hello?" Naruto greeted as he began picking out his clothes for the day.

"_Hello Naruto."_ Freezing at the sultry voice on the other end of the phone, Naruto accidently dropped his clothes. Grinning nervously, Naruto stooped down to pick up the orange t shirt and the thin black jeans. Rising back up, he coughed into the phone but yelped when his head hit the corner of the wooden dresser.

"Ah, shit!" He winced, gingerly rubbing the sensitive spot.

"_This a bad time?"_ Sasuke teased lightly. Naruto scoffed and set his clothes down.

"Nah, I'm good. What's up?" Naruto asked casually. Sasuke was silent on the phone for a couple of seconds before Naruto heard a chuckle.

"_What did you give me your number for, Naruto?"_ Sasuke asked his voice almost in a whisper.

Naruto swallowed and made a move to sit on the bed but stopped halfway when he remembered what he had done on it.

"Is that why you called, to arrange a date or something?"

"_Yes, what do you think about eight o' clock tonight?" _Sasuke asked. Naruto gently rubbed a piece of his hair between his fingers before sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He kind of wanted to imagine what Sasuke was doing at this very moment but decided after earlier, that wouldn't be smart.

"Yeah, that's fine. Er, how should I dress?"

"_Casual,"_ was Sasuke's short answer.

Naruto nodded his head and looked at the clock.

6:40 p.m. He had time.

"Okay, I'll see you when you…?"

"_Meet me at Ichiraku's." _He said. Naruto's heart spun in his chest and he grinned widely.

"Alright, see ya!" Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to say bye and ended the call anxiously.

He decided he should start getting ready so he could have time to walk to the popular ramen stand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Sasuke hung up and was immediately tackled by an excited Kiba.

"So? What did your lover boy say?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved the brown haired boy off of him.

"He said O.K. and hung up. You were standing there the whole time; I'm sure by how I felt your hot breath on my neck you heard what he said." Sasuke remarked. Kiba pouted and slumped down on the bed.

"God, the hostility radiating off of you is nauseating." Kiba said before jumping up and walking over to the large walk-in closet.

Sasuke followed his movements; suspicion evident in his dark gaze.

"What the hell are you doing in my closet?" He asked as he got up from his perch on his desk chair. He walked over to the entrance of the closet and choked slightly as a cotton shirt was thrown at his face.

"I'm finding your date clothes because your Goth look might attract some people but, you should try a different look every now and then." The older boy explained with a smirk. Sasuke gaped at him before shaking his head and going back to his original seat.

"Alright, don't make me look like a fool." He advised. Kiba snorted and stuck his body out of the closet. He then gestured to himself with a look of disbelief.

"Do I look like I am capable of making anyone look like a fool?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"You always look like a fool."

The brown haired boy mocked Sasuke's words and scoffed.

"Bitch please, I'm fabulous." Then he retreated back to the closet with a yell.

"Get your stanky ass in the shower!" Sasuke rolled his eyes before saving the assignment he had been working on and closed his laptop.

He calmly walked over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs before he exited the room.

"Sasuke,"

The dark haired boy turned around and met his older brother's gaze.

"What?"

"I'm going out with the Akatsuki tonight."

Sasuke waited for him to continue with the point of the conversation before he frowned.

"So what?" Itachi smirked and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed smugly.

"I won't be home until later."

Sasuke stared hard at the grinning man before growling and walking past him to the bathroom.

"Condoms are in my third drawer otouto." Sasuke froze in the doorway and a blush burned its way up to his face. Not even being able to look at the other raven haired man, Sasuke rushed into the bathroom and locked the door hearing Itachi laugh.

'_Asshole'_ Sasuke smirked as he started the water. Itachi's mind was in the right place because that's where Sasuke's was going.

_He had started to like Naruto in 7__th__ grade, when he had transferred. Sasuke hadn't been used to the whole move and was extremely bitter about it so every time someone tried to talk to him, he either glared at them or he cursed them everything he could think of._

_One day while he had been busy eating his lunch; a boy had come up to him. He had tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and when Sasuke hadn't responded, he grabbed his shoulder and shook him. The dark haired boy, now fully agitated, politely set down his sandwich and…slammed his fist into the boy's face._

_He heard a crack and before he could react, the other boy punched Sasuke in his stomach making him curl up from the pain. Apparently, the kid had some pretty loyal friends because suddenly there were three more kids on top of him, punching and kicking him. He tried to cover his head and the hard parts of his body but they still landed some pretty damaging blows._

"_Fucking ass Uchiha!" One of them snarled. Spit flew into Sasuke's face and he jerked as a fist planted itself into his right eye._

"_Ugh..."_

_He curled up even further into himself and the weight on him was abruptly pulled away. Glancing up, the dark haired Uchiha was astonished to find one person, a boy, fending off the four boys before some cafeteria monitors pulled them away._

_Blond hair._

_That was what Sasuke noticed first when he looked up through his swollen eyes. The boy turned around and knelt down to look into Sasuke's face._

"_Damn, they got you pretty good didn't they." He hissed. _

_Blue eyes._

_That's what registered next in Sasuke's muddled mind. He stayed silent as a hand brushed his hair from his bloody forehead._

"_Hey kid, did you do this?" The boy stood up and faced the man who had apparently come to check what happened._

"_No, it was Maasaki and his friends. He needs to go to the nurse's office." Naruto explained with a cross of his arms. The teacher lightly pushed pass the savior and Sasuke felt himself being picked up into strong arms._

"_You come too, you got hit too." He shrugged and he followed them to the office. All Sasuke saw was a blond head bobbing before he blacked out._

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888_

_When Sasuke woke up, he could barely open his eyes because they were so swollen shut. He was lying on his back with a bandage across his chest and one on his forehead under his bangs._

_He shifted and groaned when pain flared up his side._

"_Hey, don't move stupid! You're hurt." Sasuke turned to the side and met the same blue eyes from before._

_He wanted to talk but the pain in his throat refused to allow that action through._

_The other boy was also lying in the opposite bed but he had less bandages. Only one thing appeared to be hurt on the boy was his fists._

_He got up and walked over to the dark haired boy who followed his movements with his eyes._

_Suddenly a hand was stuck in Sasuke's face._

"_Hey, my name's Naruto. I heard yours was Sasuke." Sasuke, having already learned his lesson, simply nodded._

_Naruto sat down on the corner of Sasuke's bed and Sasuke finally noticed the three symmetrical scar marks on the Naruto's cheeks._

'I wonder what happened.'

"_Sorry that I didn't step in sooner, I was just coming out of the line," Naruto's hands clenched in his lap and his eyes stared angrily at the blanket covering Sasuke's legs._

"_Those assholes went too far and they didn't even think about how they could have really hurt you! I was so mad when I saw that no one was doing anything. Those conflict junkies just watched as they tried to beat you within an inch of your life!" The blond haired boy snarled. Sasuke flinched slightly at the pure loathing in his voice._

_He hesitantly reached over, ignoring the stinging in his arms, and gently rubbed the top of Naruto's bandaged hand._

_He jerked up at stared at Sasuke with a smile then the door opened and Itachi's face appeared above his own._

"_Dammit Sasuke, how are you feeling?" He asked. He smoothed his hand over Sasuke's forehead before clutching his hand._

_Sasuke shrugged and winced with a point to his throat indicating that he couldn't talk._

_Itachi nodded and his dark coal eyes hardened. He turned to Naruto who had gotten up and went to stand over by his own bed._

"_Who did it?"_

_Naruto was silent before his gaze shifted over to Sasuke. The look in the boy's eyes said everything and Naruto shrugged._

"_I don't know; just some upperclassmen." He answered. Itachi nodded before he gestured to Sasuke._

"_How do you know him?" Once again Naruto shrugged._

"_I don't know him, I just saw him getting beat up so I helped."_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888_

Sasuke sighed as he rinsed off the soapy suds that covered his body.

Six years he had wanted Naruto. Six years he had yearned to touch, kiss, and just hold Naruto. Now he was finally having that chance. The blond haired boy had decided to give Sasuke a chance.

He turned off the water and stepped out carefully, grabbing the towel left on counter , dried off and put on the maroon colored briefs he brought in there with him. He opened the door letting the cool air into the steamy bathroom. He made his way to his room and instead of going to his drawers; he went to his bed and sat down.

"Kiba, give me my clothes!" He shouted. He heard a chuckle before clothes were thrown on the spot next to him.

"Put that on."

Sasuke looked at the clothes and raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Kiba gestured to the outfit and Sasuke shrugged.

He picked up the pants and stared at them. He couldn't remember when he had bought them. They were black and had several strategically placed rips and holes in them. Tugging them on, he then looked at the shirt. Now this, he remembered buying. It was a crimson red V neck. Unimpressed, he put it on and looked at the last article of clothing. It was a black sweater that came down to the middle of his forearm that he knew for a fact wasn't his.

He looked at Kiba questioning who shrugged.

"You took like, an hour in the shower so I went to the store and found something nice." Sasuke jerked roughly as he pulled on the sweater.

"What!" He swiveled around and his eyes searched for the clock.

7:53 p.m. Dammit!

He hurriedly grabbed a jacket from his closet and raced down the stairs. He tugged on his black vans and yelled up at the stairs.

"You better be gone by the time I get back mutt!" Then he ran out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

By the time he walked into the stand, he had already located Naruto by his hair. He was sitting in one of the far seats and thankfully hadn't ordered yet. Checking his watch, Sasuke sighed.

8:03 p.m.

Not too bad.

Sighing, he walked over to Naruto and settled on the seat beside him.

"Hey Naruto." The blond haired boy jumped in his seat turning to Sasuke before grinning widely.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you?" He asked, shifting to face him better. Sasuke smiled small.

"Good, and you?"

"I'm great! I just want to know how you knew that Ichiraku's was the key way to get me into your bed."

Sasuke looked at the grinning boy blankly before he shook his head.

"I hate this place, but I figured you wouldn't want to go to some five star restaurants." Sasuke explained with a shrug. Naruto stared at him astonished before he shook his head.

"I refuse to believe that any person on earth could hate ramen, it's just not possible." He looked at Sasuke with a serious look.

"Sasuke, I promise to make it my personal goal to make you love ramen in all its awesomeness." He vowed. Sasuke just stared at him blankly.

Naruto rolled his eyes before waving the waiter over.

"Ayame! Two miso and one beef please!" the brown haired waitress laughed before writing down the order.

"Nice to see you Naru-chan! I'll get your order to you right away." She said before walking to the kitchen. Naruto hummed content while Sasuke tried to stop staring at the boy. It was almost illegal how good he looked in a pair of dark jeans and even the bright orange shirt looked good on the boy's slightly muscled form.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's and he realized how weird this was going to be. Sasuke being the gay guy and Naruto being the self-proclaimed straight guy. His eyes softened at the thought that Sasuke was risking a lot.

Their food setting down in front of them knocked them both out of their thoughts. Naruto smiled brightly at the young girl.

"Thanks Ayame, tell old man Teuchi to keep on truckin'." She smiled and bowed before tending to other customers. Sasuke frowned at the woman's back before he turned to his bowl of miso ramen.

Naruto was on this date with him, there was no reason for him to be jealous over a simple conversation.

He picked up his chopsticks and stopped short when he felt eyes on him. Turning to Naruto, he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked.

Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out…why you don't like ramen." Sasuke shrugged and continued eating. Naruto glanced at him one more time before he began to dig into his own ramen.

They had talked a little about what the other's likes were and their dislikes before deciding to go.

By the time they finished, Naruto had to finish Sasuke's bowl since the dark haired boy hadn't eaten a lot. Then they both exited the stand and decided to walk to Naruto's house.

"Why?"

Naruto looked at him with an exasperated look.

"You didn't eat much of anything at Ichiraku's and I have some frozen pizzas you can eat, and that didn't fill me up like I wanted." Sasuke paused in front of Naruto's door at the words he spoke. Naruto glanced back at him confused before his face erupted in flames.

"That's not what I meant." He mumbled, unlocking his door. Sasuke smirked before following the blond haired boy into the dark house. Kicking off his shoes, he followed Naruto into the kitchen where he turned on the light. Naruto opened the fridge, welcoming the cold air that blasted into his face, and quickly popped them into the oven. He turned around and met Sasuke's gaze.

"You wanna watch a movie?" He offered. Sasuke looked around the semi-clean kitchen before nodding.

"Sure, what kind do you have?" Naruto shrugged and moved to the living room.

"I have Fast Furious, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, some classics like, Amityville." He suggested as he sat down on the worn couch. Sasuke sat down next to him and realized with a start that Naruto lived alone. He glanced around and noticed the lack of pictures.

Naruto bent down to pick up the stack of movies and Sasuke choked on his spit at the scene.

Tight dark cloth stretched over a nicely shaped behind and Sasuke had to clench the couch to restrain himself.

'_Shit._' He thought with a grimace. A heat started forming in his stomach and Sasuke willed the slight erection down with thoughts of dogs shiting and…well that did it for him. Naruto made a noise of triumph as he pulled out a movie from the stack.

"How about…this?" Naruto shoved the case into his face and Sasuke had to scoot back in order to read the title.

"Avengers?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto nodded excitedly before popping the movie into the disk reader. Not a second later, the screen lit up with the title screen and Naruto left out to check the pizza. When he came back they started the movie and Naruto found his seat on the middle cushion while Sasuke was seated on the right one.

The dark haired boy leaned back and sighed before trying to pay attention to the action movie.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

They were on the part when Natasha went to recruit the Hulk when Naruto paused the movie to take their plates back into the kitchen. When he had sat down Sasuke questioned him about why he lived alone.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Naruto stared at the frozen scene on the TV before he shifted his eyes to Sasuke's.

"My parents died in a fire when I was five. My uncle Jiraiya took me in and I moved out when I turned fifteen." He answered in a low voice. Sasuke did nothing but stare at the slight shake in the boy's hands. He made no move to comfort the boy and Naruto eventually just sighed and slumped down in the couch. He made no move to start the movie back and Sasuke eventually turned to look at the boy who had his head in his hands.

"Naruto?" The boy jumped slightly as his name was called.

"Yeah?" Sasuke swallowed before scooting closer to him. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes as he followed the other boy's movements.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's upper arm, pulling the blond hair boy toward him. They were left with their lips less than an inch apart.

Naruto stared at his lips with half lid blue eyes.

"Sasuke…?" He whispered. Sasuke mirrored his hazy look and his hand moved up and cupped the side of  
Naruto's neck.

Naruto's eyed looked from Sasuke's eyes to the pale pink lips so close to his.

"Sasuke, I kno-"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Sasuke's lips slammed into his with such force that he knew it would be bruised later.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

When Sasuke pulled himself toward Naruto, he planned on actually apologizing for asking about something that was obviously personal. Then Naruto had looked at him in such a way that it lit a fire deep in Sasuke's chest and before he could try and talk himself out of it, he kissed him.

To Sasuke, it was the most heavenly thing that could have ever happened to him. Even though it was just a press of lips, it made Sasuke feel a stirring is his pants.

The lips against his were full and slightly chapped as they pressed back.

A groan bubbled up inside of Sasuke and he used the grip he had on Naruto's to force him to scoot closer to him. Using his other free hand, Sasuke caressed Naruto's shivering side before gripping his hip in his hand.

"Ah, wait!" Naruto mumbled against his mouth, he put hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed lightly. Sasuke growled and Naruto tried to push him away but that was halted when Sasuke yanked Naruto to him.

"No, I waited for six years." Naruto paused in his weak struggle and it gave the dark haired boy enough time to push him into the cushions.

His lips were once again on Naruto's and he shuddered at the feeling of finally being on the other boy. Sloppily, his lips molded against the ones on his own and he slowly rubbed his tongue on Naruto's shut lips.

Naruto's lips trembled before he opened them slowly. The blond haired boy's eyes stared into Sasuke's lust filled ones them, he closed his eyes and his hands, that had been immobile this whole time, buried themselves into Sasuke's silky hair.

His lips were plundered as Sasuke's tongue plunged into his wet cavern with fierceness. The pink organ rubbed against Naruto's own before it began to map out every corner of his mouth. Then Sasuke shifted slightly and moaned into Naruto's mouth when his groin pushed into Naruto's.

God, it felt so good. Sasuke didn't want to go too fast but he was severely tempted to grind Naruto into the couch like an animal. He separated his lips from the blond haired boy's with a 'pop' and buried his face into a warm neck, placing open mouthed kisses onto the tan flesh.

"Mm, ah!" Naruto moaned, arching slightly into Sasuke's body. His hands clenched Sasuke's hair tighter, almost to the point of pain and panted lightly.

"Yeah, you like that huh?" Sasuke whispered. His cool breath caressed wet skin and Naruto shivered as it sent chills down his back. He returned to Naruto's neck and began to adorn it with small sucks and licks that made Naruto's toes curl in pleasure.

With a small grin, Naruto grinded into Sasuke and his eyes fluttered at the spike of arousal that shot through him. The dark haired boy gasped and then moaned lowly as he attacked Naruto's neck furiously before he tightened his hold on the other boy and pushed his hips into his own.

"Yes…" Sasuke hissed. His eyes narrowed down at Naruto who had closed his eyes. Sasuke's hand moved from his spot on Naruto's hip to the couch where it helped to hold him up, and then he used his other one and began to unbutton his pants. Naruto dragged open his eyes at the sound of a zipper and they widened when a pale hand then reached to undo his.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Naruto asked nervously. His shaky voice made Sasuke pause and the Uchiha placed another kiss on the other boy's neck.

"Shh." He advised simply. He then shimmied out of his tight pants and then slowly tugged down his briefs, staring straight into Naruto's blue eyes the whole time. Throwing them to the floor, he pulled down Naruto's pants, leaving him in his baby blue boxers.

Sasuke then caged Naruto between his arms, both his hands on the either side of the boy's head, and grinded down on him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped loudly. He threw his head back and his hands scrambled to grab Sasuke's hips as they kept moving on him.

"Ngh…you feel so good." Sasuke breathed out as he fit his face in Naruto's neck as he collapsed on Naruto's shaking form and his hips began to fiercely undulate against Naruto.

"Ah, ah…ah!" Naruto moaned. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Sasuke's ass and he threw his head back as he felt the pressure building in his lower stomach. Each thrust against his body made Naruto jerk as they started getting stronger and faster.

Just as Naruto felt the coil in stomach ready to snap, Sasuke abruptly stopped.

"No! So close…so close." He whined. Sasuke smirked and rose from his slumped position. He stood up and Naruto couldn't have averted his gaze from Sasuke's manhood if he tried. It stood tall and proud between two strong thighs and Naruto watched hypnotized as the dark haired boy discarded his shirt to the floor.

He leaned over and Naruto instinctively raised his arms as his shirt was also pulled off, and then shortly after, his boxers.

Sasuke stopped to admire Naruto's erection; it was thick, though not as long as Sasuke's, and had an angry red tip that was dripping pre-cum. Sasuke picked Naruto up and the little pride the other had shriveled up and died when Sasuke picked him up bridal style.

"Bedroom?" Sasuke's husky voice questioned. Naruto pointed to the door in the hallway on the right and before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Sasuke had barged into the room, closed the door and threw him on the bed.

Naruto bounced on the springy bed and Sasuke landed on top of him which made Naruto laugh. Sasuke's hair had bounced along with his face and it was quite a comical scene.

Sasuke apparently didn't like that Naruto was laughing at a time like this because he scowled and cupped Naruto's arousal.

The laughter abruptly stopped and was instead replaced by a moan that made Sasuke smirk smugly. He placed open mouthed kisses on his neck and slowly made his way down to Naruto's chest.

Dark brown nipples stood erect on tan skin and Sasuke wasted no time in enveloping one in his mouth while using his hand, the one not pumping Naruto's erection, to pinch and roll the other between his fingers.

"Ngh! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned at the on slaughter of sensations attacking him. Sasuke sucked the nub into his mouth before letting go with a pop. He gave the same attention to the other and moved down to Naruto's defined hip bones, attacking those with well-placed sucks and chaste kisses. Not a second later, he was faced with his actual goal.

Naruto's erection bobbed in front of him and he placed a light kiss on the head, licking the pre-cum off his lips afterward.

Naruto glanced down at the head between his legs and even though he wasn't an expert in these types of things, he expected Sasuke to lick it.

Sasuke didn't lick it.

He _devoured _it.

In one sharp move, Sasuke had enveloped Naruto's erection.

He hallowed out his cheeks and relaxed his throat to not damage it and if he could, he would smirk at how helpless he was making Naruto. That was kind of had to do with a dick in your mouth so Sasuke decided to instead, hum in appreciation around the flesh in his mouth.

Naruto let out a screech at the feeling and his hands pulled painfully at Sasuke's dark locks.

The part that couldn't fit in his mouth forced Sasuke to use his hand and pump it in time with his sucks. He pulled bobbed his head, sucking at the tip before he dipped back down. Pale hands moved under Naruto's behind and pushed up and Sasuke hummed.

He pushed again and Naruto seemed to get the hint because he began to shallowly thrust into Sasuke's moist mouth.

The room was quiet aside from the wet, squelching noises as Naruto thrust into Sasuke's mouth and his heavy breaths.

"Ah, Sasuke! I'm gonna…" Naruto breathed heavily. Moans spilled out of his mouth and all it took was for Sasuke to hum again before he came.

"Ngh!"

White, sticky liquid spurted into Sasuke's mouth and he greedily lapped it up. Naruto slumped onto the bed and Sasuke slurped the rest of the cum from his cock while licking it clean.

He didn't swallow it, instead he moved up Naruto's body until he was at his lips and kissed him. He forced Naruto's mouth open and the boneless boy didn't resist when Sasuke let the bitter cum flow into his mouth.

Naruto swallowed and Sasuke kissed him chastely on the lips before he stuck three fingers to Naruto's mouth.

"Suck them." Naruto obliged and lathered the piano fingers with saliva before they were pulled out his mouth and a hand was on his softening cock.

It began to pump and Naruto moaned quietly as he felt himself starting to harden once again. He barely noticed when Sasuke positioned one finger at his entrance and pushed it in. He shifted and decided it didn't feel too bad, just slightly uncomfortable.

Sasuke thrust it in and out of him before he added a second one, to which Naruto jerked slightly at the foreign feeling. He made scissor motions with the two fingers and Naruto shivered when he began to feel pleasure from it. He moaned and his hands clenched the blankets while his entrance clenched around the fingers.

Sasuke spit on the puckering pink hole before he quickly added a third.

Naruto winced, he moved slightly and Sasuke's fingers brushed against something that made Naruto's body tense up.

"Ah! Sasuke, do that again." He moaned. Sasuke smirked and his fingers shifted around until they found a part that felt different from the other. He looked into Naruto's eyes before his fingers began to plunder that one spot.

Naruto jerked as his mind tried and failed to comprehend the pleasure coursing through his very being.

"Mmn!" He groaned as he found himself pushing back onto the moving fingers. Sasuke moaned at the sight before he quickly pulled his fingers out, grinning at Naruto's whine and the way his entrance clenched around air.

The dark haired boy smirked and grabbed Naruto's legs and spread them with Sasuke between them.

He spit into his hand coated his erection before he positioned himself at the small entrance. He looked to Naruto and the blond haired boy grinned.

"Don't tell me after all this you're getting nervous?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the taunt and in one thrust, plunged inside the tight heat.

"God!" Naruto shouted to the ceiling as his body tried to adjust to the thing that had been shoved into him.

Sasuke's mouth fell open as he leaned over Naruto at the pleasure of finally being submerged in the blond haired boy. His hand slapped Naruto's chest lightly.

"Dammit! Loosen up Naruto." He pleaded. Naruto took a few calming breaths and with a wince he relaxed his whole body.

"G-Go ahead."

Sasuke inwardly cheered and he pulled all the way out before thrusting back in.

"Ngh!" He moaned. Naruto gasped and his hands grabbed Sasuke's sides and his legs wrapped themselves around the other boy's waist. Sasuke repeated the action and Naruto groaned at the slow pace. He pushed Sasuke's sweating face towards his and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Don't hold back."

Sasuke took that very, _very _seriously because he smirked, pulled out, and slammed back in.

"Yes!" Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke thrust into him at a brutal pace and with every thrust, Naruto was pushed further up the bed. His hands clenched sweaty skin and he left angry red marks on the dark haired boy's back and Sasuke must have been a masochist because he growled and, if possible, sped up.

"Sasuke, ah, harder!" Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke moaned and pulled out and before Naruto could complain, flipped Naruto over and thrust back into him.

He groaned loudly at the new angle and pushed himself up so he was on all fours. He grabbed his cock and desperately began to pump in time with Sasuke's thrusts.

"I'm...ah…close." Naruto warned breathlessly. Sasuke groaned and leaned over, biting the soft skin of Naruto's back as he relished in the slapping sound of their skin coming together.

His hand moved in a blur on his cock and the coil in his stomach unexpectedly snapped, making him see white.

His eyes opened slowly and he heard a guttural groan as Sasuke released inside of him, coating his soft insides.

He gingerly pulled out and Naruto winced, then he collapsed tiredly on the bed beside Naruto's boneless form. The dark haired boy shuddered and grabbed Naruto around his waist to pull him to his chest. He ignored the feeling of come on Naruto's stomach and fit his face into the crook of Naruto's sweaty neck.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Was the b ok ne tired response and Naruto rubbed his pale arm.

"Do I get to fuck you next time?"

It was silent before Naruto felt, more than heard the chuckles coming from Sasuke.

"Sure Naruto. The only reason that was even a though is better cause you said next time."

Naruto, satisfied with the answer pulled the blankets to cover them.

"What would you have done if I said there wasn't gonna be a next time?" He asked sleepily.

"I'd have tied you up and you'd be forever in my bed." He said as a joke.

Naruto shrugged.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Ugh! I'm feel like I just had sex...not the euphoric feeling but...bone tired. My body is trying to kill me. Enjoy and review. This is the last chapter people, unless I decide to make a sequel. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Infirmary 5

Some of you guys made me feel soo bad! Not in the bad way though…that doesn't make sense but still! I was looking at some of the reviews I got and realized that this didn't have a very developed ending. Even if only like two or three of you said something about the abrupt ending, it still knocked some sense into me so I wouldn't drift into the writer's block sea. Arigato my fans!

When Naruto woke up, he was aware of a sharp ache in his lower back. Opening his eyes blearily, he yawned and sat up stiffly in his blankets. He stretched and just so happened to glance to the side where…Sasuke laid, staring at him with amused dark eyes.

"Good morning."

Now Naruto would deny this to the day he died but, he screamed like a fucking girl.

He tried to jump off the bed but a hand around his waist made that impossible.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke growled lowly. The thick husky voice must have snapped something inside of Naruto because he grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, hehe, good morning Sasuke." The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and stretched out on his stomach much like a cat and he swung his legs to the other side of the bed before standing up in all his glory.

Naruto coughed lightly as the light made Sasuke's skin seem even paler. They were in such a rush last night that Naruto hadn't gotten to fully admire the body taking him and he was astonished that Sasuke had been chasing after him for what, six years? Naruto wasn't exactly ugly but he certainly wasn't the prettiest thing out there so why would Sasuke spend all that time just looking at him? Not even trying to talk or ask him out. Naruto shook his head and jerked slightly when a cool, pale hand cupped his chin and angled his face upward.

Seeing Sasuke's eyes up close was always a treasure because the dark haired boy always tried to hide how he felt and it was worth it to search deep in them to find those feelings.

"I would very much like to kiss you right now but my morning breath would probably scare you off, so I'm going to go home, get ready for school, and by the time I walk into that building," He trailed his hands down Naruto's chest, rubbing the dark nubs with his thumbs.

"I want your tongue in my mouth." Then he reluctantly pulled away, chuckling at the way Naruto's body trailed after his. He walked into the living room with ease and smirked at his clothes that were strewn across the room. He reached over and picked up his boxers; he pulled them on and continued to get dressed.

When he was done, he looked around and noticed Naruto's baby blue boxers.

Slowly, a mischievous grin formed on his face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto exited the steamy bathroom and heard the front door close softly. He sighed and limped slightly to the living room where he noticed the state of the room.

"Should I clean this- nope, I'll get to it later." He decided quickly. Walking back into his room, Naruto made a move for his clothes drawer and pulled out a dark blue pair of shorts and a white t shirt followed.

'_I slept with Sasuke Uchiha, the most wanted guy in the school. I had his dick in my ass. He has been in love with me for six years and now we are probably going out.' _He thought. A stupid smile formed on his face and he hopped a little before he stopped, his eyes straying to the clock.

8:30 a.m.

What the hell?

"Shit." He hissed. Picking up his pre-packed backpack, he ran out his door stopping shortly to lock it before racing down the street.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke walked into the front door and hissed as he was tackled to the hard wood floor.

"Get the hell off me Kiba." The brown haired boy chuckled as he was pushed off rather roughly on the floor.

Kiba pouted and followed the scowling boy into his room.

"Why the hell are you so pissy this morning? I thought you got some." Sasuke rolled his eyes and dug into his drawer for clothes.

"Why are you not at school?" It was Kiba's turn to roll his eyes as he sat in the computer-desk chair.

"I, unlike you, am ready for school. I just wanted to make sure you didn't go to meet Uzumaki and end up getting kidnapped or some shit." Sasuke, having picked his clothes, made his way to the bathroom.

"Was he good?!" Kiba yelled down the hall.

Sasuke turned back to smirk.

"Damn good."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888

Naruto walked into the school building and stomped his foot as a thought popped into his head.

"It's a fucking late day!" He yelled. Several kids looked at him annoyed but he simply grumbled under his breath and made his way to the commons.

He had forgotten that Tuesdays were late days and that you didn't have to be at school until 9:45. He sighed as he sat in one of the benches and pulled out his school issued laptop. It had his homework on it, something he failed to finish while waiting for Sasuke to call him.

"Somebody forgot to find me." Naruto lifted his head from his report with an exasperated look.

"I wasn't looking for you Sakura." He said in a bored voice, directing his attention back to his work.

The pink haired girl's face twisted in an ugly sneer and before Naruto could react, she had snatched his face in her clutch.

"I already _asked_ you to help me win Sasuke-kun's heart and you agreed. What the fuck is this reluctance now?" Naruto growled and snatched his face out of her hand.

"I'm not about to fucking help you win his heart when he obviously doesn't give a shit about you. Oh, and just so you know, the only reason I ever agreed to help you is because I felt sorry for your desperate ass. You act like some rabbit in heat, sit the fuck down and piss off." He said in a low angry voice. She looked at him with watery emerald eyes and Naruto was slightly surprised to feel arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"You should have been waiting for me at the door."

Naruto turned around, completely disregarding Sakura's presence.

"Sorry, had homework to finish." He explained with a grin. Sasuke's dark eyes gleamed at him heatedly and he leaned forward, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

"Sasuke-kun!?" came the startled reply from behind them.

They turned around and Sasuke looked at the girl with threatening eyes.

"There something you need?" She looked between the two of them, her lips quivering.

"Sasuke-kun? Y-you're gay?" She stuttered. He rolled his eyes and pushed his lips aggressively into Naruto's. Hands tangled in hair and Sasuke skillfully slipped his slick tongue into Naruto's waiting mouth. Their tongues tangled for dominance and saliva dripped down their chins at the intensity of the kiss. They separated; both of them panting for breath, and Sakura stared on with wide, horrified eyes.

The whole commons area was quiet as they held their breath for Sasuke's answer (though it was pretty obvious) and Sakura's reaction (which was also predictable)

"Yes, I like dick as much as you like dieting…a lot." Sakura stared between them and wailed loudly. Her face contorted into a snotty mess and tears leaked from her eyes like a faucet as she ran out of the area and Sasuke couldn't help but feel déjà vu at the situation.

He turned to Naruto and was shocked to find a concerned look on his face. Naruto noticed his look because he winced.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked. Sasuke stared at him blankly before he grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the resting area.

"You are the only person I know who will care about a person's feelings after throwing your change of sexuality in their face." Sasuke said shaking his head.  
Naruto shrugged and suddenly found himself pushed up against a wall.

"I'm a special breed."

Sasuke nipped at Naruto's full lips and pulled on the bottom one with his teeth. He grabbed a handful of Naruto's ass with a naughty smirk.

"_Very special indeed."_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Sakura walked out of the bathroom sniffling with a tissue in her hand.

"Stupid Naruto, stealing my fucking boyfriend." She sniffed again and looked down the hall where she saw Sasuke's stupid friend.

"Kiba-kun!" She yelled her voice thick from crying.

He turned around with a shocked look on his face.

"…the fuck?" She dropped her tissue and began to walk quickly toward him.

"Kiba-kun, can you talk some sense into your friend?"

He scoffed and turned back around and began walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't talk to me girl." She pouted and crossed her arms, pushing out her chest.

"Kiba-kun please? I'll do anything." He turned around, his brown eyes narrowed in boredom. He 'tched' and waved her off.

"Bitch please."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888

_Omake_

"Ah!" Naruto moaned breathlessly and collapsed on the bed. Sasuke pulled out of him and tiredly made his way to the small bathroom to get a towel and clean them up. He rubbed the white towel on Naruto's huffing chest and smirked as he went lower to clean the mess he made in the blond haired boy.

"Sasuke?"

He wiped his member and threw the towel to the floor.

"What?" He asked as he laid down next to him. Naruto shifted but his attention was focused on something on the other side of the bed.

"Why the hell are my boxers here?" Sasuke looked at him confusingly before he smirked and looked at the bright blue boxers sitting in his open desk drawer.

"It's a keepsake."

8989898989898989899

Was that ending satisfactory? I'm having a hard time concentrating on my het pairing fanfic so, you never know, there could be a sequel. I'm not promising anything but it's a _possibility._


End file.
